Les Enfants Perdus
by Nuity
Summary: Parce qu'ils ne sont, après tout, que deux gosses mal fichus, quasiment livrés à eux-même dans le quartier le plus pourri de la capitale, là où on trouve des seringues dans les bacs à sables et des prostituées dans les rues passé vingt heures. "Si on s'enfuyait ?"


Bonjour fandom. A l'heure ou j'écris ces mots je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais appeler ce truc.

C'est un UA. Ce genre d'UA est ma raison de vivre.

Dédicacé à **Amestri** , je suis sûre et certaine que tu vas être déçue mais tant pis, cadeau quand même. Allez lire ses fics elle est parfaite.

Pas encore corrigé, whoops.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Hé, minus. »

Si Ed frappe Envy dans l'épaule, c'est plus pour la forme que par réelle colère. _Minus_ est une vieille plaisanterie entre eux. Ou peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils se battent les trois quarts du temps, il n'est pas vraiment sûr. Il est même probable que le plus vieux lui-même n'en aie pas la moindre idée – mais la manière dont l'insulte est prononcée n'a rien d'agressif, alors il passe l'éponge et ouvre les yeux. Hurler ou parler trop fort serait briser ce pacte étrange qui lie parfois deux êtres à la nuit tombée.

« Quoi ? »

Ils sont allongés sur l'épais tapis qu'il a installé dans le grenier quelques temps plus tôt, pour leur éviter de se tuer le dos sur les vieilles lattes branlantes du parquet mal fichu, juste assez décalés par rapport à la fenêtre pour ne pas être éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Un vieux manteau rouge sombre, troués par les années, miteux et poussiéreux, trouvé dans le vieux coffre situé au coin de la pièce, leur sert d'oreiller.

Ed observe Envy fixer avec obstination le mur devant lui, comme il le fait toujours quand il se refuse à lui rendre son regard, par honte ou parce qu'il veut rester concentré; puis il lâche, inhabituellement doucement, et le plus jeune _jure_ qu'il pourrait presque entendre de l'hésitation dans sa voix androgyne :

« Si on s'enfuyait ? »

Le vent léger d'août fait craquer la charpente du grenier et siffle entre les morceaux de bois, comme pour souligner le silence choqué qui, soudainement, envahit la place. Le silence agit comme l'eau; il emplit et ne connaît aucune limite.

Edward Elric connaît Envy depuis qu'il a cinq ans, et ils en ont respectivement seize et dix-sept, désormais. C'est incroyablement jeune – et aussi, pour eux, très vieux. Leurs maisons sont mitoyennes – c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont retrouvés à partager un grenier, et, au fil du temps, de la nourriture, des secrets et pas mal de bagarres. Parce qu'ils ne sont, après tout, que deux gosses mal fichus, quasiment livrés à eux-même dans le quartier le plus pourri de la capitale, là où on trouve des seringues dans les bacs à sables et des prostituées dans les rues passé vingt heures.

Un nuage passe. Il est suffisamment sombre pour suggérer une pluie future. L'un comme l'autre ne peuvent que l'espérer – ou le redouter. Qui sait ce que la pluie annonce.

Envy n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête – et ne veut pas le faire, au demeurant – pour savoir que les yeux d'Ed se sont écarquillés, pour entendre sa brusque inspiration, pour deviner ses dents serrées. Il le connaît presque trop. Il caresse l'idée de retirer sa... quoi ? proposition ? avec une pique sarcastique aux accents de pure méchanceté sur la taille de l'autre, mais celui-ci ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Comme Greed ? »

Le timbre de sa voix est celui d'un enfant. Envy se raidit quelques secondes avant de lâcher un rire rauque.

« Ouais. Comme ce salopard, enfoiré de fils de _pute_ de Greed. On prend nos cliques et nos claques et on se barre de cet endroit de merde. »

Le blond considère les étoiles qu'il voit par sa fenêtre, et l'idée au passage. Une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge – le genre qui enfle et enfle, inconfortable mais de la _bonne_ façon, et qui pourrait lui dire que ça s'appelle l' _espoir_ ? Il ne connaît personne qui se souvienne de ce que ça fait.

« S'enfuir », murmure-t-il à l'adresse de personne en particulier, comme pour goûter la saveur du mot, tester prudemment l'effet qu'elle fait sur son palais.

Ca n'a le goût de rien, si ce n'est d'impatience et d'un peu d'effroi.

« Pourquoi pas ? Y a rien qui nous retient, ici. Si je reste ici plus d'une semaine, je crois que je vais péter un câble. Et ma daronne se retrouvera en pièces détachées, ou sur un lit d'hôpital, et moi en prison quoi qu'il arrive. »

Son ton ne dégage aucune incertitude, mais Ed l'entend tout de même. La force de l'habitude.

Le plus jeune hoche la tête lentement. Il sait. Ca n'a rien de paroles en l'air – il l'a déjà vu arriver. Il a déjà vu Envy _péter un câble_. La façon dont il lui parle dans l'immédiat appartient à la nuit seule, et le jour est plus rythmé de haine et de frustration, de paroles moqueuses et d'insultes creuses, de bleus, et parfois de sang. Il _sait_ qu'Envy mesure chacun de ses mots, réfléchit à ses pulsions, essaie même de les contrôler dans ses éclats de lucidité. Et si Ed n'accorde pas la moindre espèce d'importance à la génitrice d'Envy, qui est plus monstrueuse et pécheresse que son fils le sera jamais, il n'a pas grand-chose en dehors de la personne qui se trouve à sa gauche. Même si ça fait mal à dire.

« On pourrait même chercher ton frère », propose celui-ci.

Son frère. Un an de moins que lui, resté avec sa mère lors du divorce de ses parents. Ed a beau chercher, il ne se souvient que de traits vaguement brouillés, et de cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Son nom même lui échappe.

« Ouais. Avec un peu de chance, il a une vie géniale. »

Il espère sincèrement, quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il est mieux tombé que lui.

« J'te préviens, crevette, si c'est le cas, je le séduis, je l'épouse et je récupère son argent et sa maison.

– Il n'est même pas majeur. Et puis... Toi ? Séduire quelqu'un ? Aucune chance.

– Dit le type qui est plus petit debout qu'assis.

– Va te faire foutre, le palmier.

– Passe en premier, avorton. »

Ils rient pendant quelques instants, et le silence se fait plus confortable, les enveloppe, épais et rassurant. C'est agréable quand votre meilleur ami se comporte normalement pendant plus d'une heure. C'est agréable quand vous n'avez pas une profonde envie de détruire psychologiquement votre meilleur ami.

Pour Ed comme Envy, les nuits sont les meilleurs moments de leur vie.

« J'vais être insupportable »

Ca n'a même pas l'air de le gêner.

« Oui. »

 _Je sais_.

« Je vais vouloir te ruiner. Je vais essayer. J'en ai toujours envie. Même maintenant, j'suis juste au bord du gouffre, prêt à basculer.

– Oui. »

 _Je sais_.

« Tu vas me haïr les trois quarts du temps.

– J'en doute pas une seconde.

– Y aura des coups et des bleus.

– Sans déconner.

– Peut-être même du sang. J'adore le sang.

– Je sais tout ça, Envy.

– Et tu veux quand même venir. »

Ed hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être que je pourrai te trouver un psychiatre.

– Ca serait un excellent jouet. »

Il ricane, et le plus jeune peut presque entendre l'Envy qu'il voit le plus souvent. Celui qui le hait parce qu'il le jalouse. Moitié folie, moitié _envie_ – les deux se confondent depuis si longtemps dans les yeux violets. Sa mère est peut-être complètement barge, mais elle choisit bien ses noms. Ou peut-être qu'il est comme ça _à cause_ de ça. Ou peut-être juste, justement, à cause de sa mère. Se planter des seringues pleines de drogue coupée à on ne sait pas trop quoi quand on allaite un gosse est probablement la pire idée du siècle.

« T'as de l'argent ?

– 'Fouillé le portefeuille de la connasse. Le tapin, ça rapporte plus qu'on ne le pense. »

Le sarcasme, pense Ed, est un moyen de défense aisé à percevoir, surtout quand il est mâtiné d'autant d'amertume.

Il n'a jamais trop su ce qu'Envy pouvait trouver de... d' _enviable_ chez lui. Mais, quand celui-ci commence à tenter de le démonter en utilisant ce qu'il sait de lui, et qu'Ed le fait taire aussi sec en lui expliquant _pourquoi_ il le fait (il lui a fallu des années de bagarre et de haine profonde éprouvée à l'égard de son voisin pour en arriver là), Envy ne poursuit jamais la discussion. Il part en claquant la porte, ou il lui met un coup de poing, et ça dégénère.

Ed soupire. Il ne sait pas trop non plus pourquoi il fait tout ça.

Peut-être est-ce le souvenir, gravé au fer blanc dans sa mémoire, d'un lui de sept ans tombant sur des petits cachets blancs dans un tiroir que son père gardait fermé en temps normal, les considérant, considérant la façon dont ils semblaient _calmer_ son géniteur, et d'Envy lui tombant dessus et fermant le tiroir brutalement, _hurlant_ , avant de compenser son geste (protecteur ?) par une série de phrases horribles et mielleuses qui lui avait occasionné une côte cassée.

Peut-être sont-ce les mots « quand tout ça sera fini et qu'on aura la paix » qu'Envy a laissé échapper, une seule fois, une nuit, avant de les retirer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Peut-être est-ce Greed, le grand frère qui ne cessait de crier sur son cadet et qui s'obstinait à l'emmener à l'école tous les jours, jusqu'à celui où il était parti le plus loin possible.

Peut-être est-il juste franchement malade.

Son regard se reporte sur la fenêtre. Les nuages se sont amoncelés, on ne voit plus la lune, et quelques gouttes commencent à résonner en s'écrasant sur la vitre.

« Demain, onze heures. Me fais pas attendre. »


End file.
